1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for assembling moveable carrier of camera actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
An actuator moves lenses along an optical axis in a camera module during an auto-focus function. The camera actuator includes a moveable carrier, a Hall sensor magnet arranged on one side of the moveable carrier, a shaft arranged on another side of the moveable carrier. When assembling, the shaft and the Hall sensor magnet are assembled at two different work stations, which is a waste of human resources and time.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an assembling device and a related assembling method which can overcome the above mentioned problems.